


No Cracks

by DryCereal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Miracle Phone, Phil's just... Phil., This is what I pick to write about?!, clumsy!dan, worry/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: Who’d have thought the stupidest thing I did this week wouldn’t be introducing myself as you?!





	No Cracks

Dan had disappeared off “to get some fresh air” as soon as they’d stopped for lunch. He looked like he’d needed some time to himself after being overruled five-to-one over something inconseq- well, something that was clearly more important to Dan than to anyone else, right up until the moment his posture had curled in on itself a little, and his mouth had set in a disappointed moue - even if it only lasts a few seconds before he seems to remember where he is, and with whom - it suddenly became _incredibly_ important to Phil that they brought it back up for further discussion, and soon.  
  
He didn’t want his motives to be so obvious in front of their new team though, so maybe not yet. But he will.  
  
First, though, he’ll bring it up with Dan. That he can, and will do right now.

  *             Hey love, it’s lunch o clock - M’s gone to get food - where are you?



  
If he doesn’t get a response immediately he’ll wait until Marianne gets back with the food before he goes looking. He’s barely started planning how he’ll coax a smile back onto Dan’s face when his phone buzzes in his hand, and he smiles as he reads the single word answer the screen before making his way to the fire escape.  
  
As he reaches the door he can see that it’s carefully left slightly ajar, and he can see Dan through the window, back to him, leaning on the railing. He’s got his phone in hand, but if anything (and Phil knows it’s a big “if”) it’s the view that seems to hold his attention.  
  
He slips quietly through the door, and places his hands on the balcony rail, one either side of Dan. He doesn’t say a word, doesn’t touch his boyfriend, he just waits.  
  
He doesn’t have to wait long, before Dan sighs, leaning back into Phil slightly.  
  
“I’m not mad.” Phil cocks an eyebrow at that, but he doesn’t challenge it, or make any response at all, choosing to let Dan continue when he’s ready.  
  
“It’s just…” He pauses, turning his head to make eye contact with Phil for just a moment before he turns back, sighing once more before he continues.  
  
“It’s not important.”  
  
“Dan…”  
  
“No, leave it. It’s fine.”  
  
“Hey. Our show, our rules, remember? If you aren’t happy, then we’ll sort it out.”  
  
“I’m not just being a brat?” Dan’s voice wavers slightly. He hates making a scene, but on the other hand, as with TATINOF, he has definite plans and ideas long-since formed for this show, and understandably enough, Phil reasons, he isn’t keen on compromising anything he sees as “less” in any way, shape or form.  
  
Phil chuckles softly in response, before tucking himself in close, bringing his arms in closer as he brushes a quick kiss to the back of Dan’s neck.  
  
“No. Not a brat. If it’s something you want, we can talk about it again later. They can’t say no to us both.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Positive. Don’t I always get you what you want?” he replies, somewhat jokingly, as he drops his head down again, this time connecting his lips to the side of Dan’s neck. Dan, mindful of where they are, easily visible and exposed, giggles nervously and leans away, breaking the contact with an exaggeratedly scandalised tone.  
  
“Philip! Not in public!” He’s smiling though, about to laugh, when Phil presses impossibly closer again, shoving his hips against Dan’s backside playfully, and says with an equally-exaggerated growl:  
  
“Don’t you like when I give you _everything_ , Daniel?”  
  
It’s at this point that Dan pushes back against him, obviously attempting to nudge him backwards and free himself, still laughing, until-  
  
Until he fumbles as he grasps the rail to brace against, knocking his phone, still held loosely in his hand against the rail, dropping it onto the floor. They both watch as it bounces on the metal walkway, and over the edge, falling quite a distance before landing on the wooden decking below.  
  
Neither of them speaks for at least ten seconds.  
  
Phil certainly isn’t going to be the one to break the silence. Instead, he stands, still as a statue, still mostly behind Dan, glancing between him and his phone, braced for the explosion he expects will be imminent.  
  
Slowly, Dan begins to move. He places both hands on the rail, slides his hands along the top of it, until they’re touching in front of him, then bends at the hips, resting his forehead on top.  
  
He still doesn’t speak. Phil still doesn’t move.  
  
Not until he sees his boyfriend’s shoulders start shaking silently. When that happens, he can’t help but move forward, closer, until he can lay his hand on Dan’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, hoping that will encourage Dan to stand up and turn around so he can comfort him properly.  
  
He’s not prepared when Dan inhales shakily, then loses it.  
  
And bursts out laughing.  
  
**That** he wasn’t expecting.  
  
“I… I…” Dan tries, still laughing too hard to form sentences, but he does straighten up, half turning to Phil, but gesturing at his phone. With obvious effort, he calms down, breathing deeply, before continuing, steadier now-  
  
“I can’t _believe_ that just fucking happened. Who’d have thought the stupidest thing I did this week wouldn’t be introducing myself as you?!” Phil can’t help the grin forming on his face as he recalls that incident a couple of days previously.  
  
“I still can’t believe I didn’t notice you’d done it either!” They both giggle a little, Phil mostly from relief, as Dan knocks their shoulders together gently, still smiling before he gestures over the rail.  
  
“S’pose I’d better go check out the damage. Get the SIM card back, at least…” Phil grabs for his hand as he turns towards the stairs and pulls him back so they’re stood facing each other properly.  
  
“Dan, I’m so sorry. I- I didn’t mean for…”  
  
“Phil, it’s not your fault.” He interrupts, speaking quickly, preventing Phil from attempting another apology. “It’s me who came out here to sulk, then ended up launching my phone off the side of the building for heaven’s sake.” Dan states, matter-of-factly, before repeating, grinning.  
  
“I’m not mad.”  
  
“Funny. I believe you more this time” Phil answers, before sticking his tongue out as Dan turns once more towards the stairs.

“Phil…?” He pauses at the top of the stairs, obviously waiting for an answer.  
  
“Yes?” He’s still expecting anger, or sarcasm - he’s about to start apologising yet again, when Dan looks back over his shoulder, taking the first step down.  
  
“Vlog it.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Are you sure?!”  
  
“Phil, we may have just lost everything we’ve filmed today. At least we can include this.” With that, he turns, and heads for the first flight of stairs down, as Phil, admittedly much more carefully than usual, takes his own phone out of his pocket and starts filming.  
  
He calls down to Dan, almost directly beneath him now, knowing that he will know he’s being filmed.  
  
“Dan, why are you going downstairs?” The reply comes immediately, unsurprisingly, Dan obviously having pre-formed a response. That, at least, is second nature when there’s a camera around.  
  
“I’ve just dropped my fucking phone off the balcony” he says, pausing to look up at Phil, who obligingly pans down, showing the phone lying in the middle of the decking, and back at Dan as he disappears from view down another flight of steps.  
  
“How did you even do that?!” he says, just for the cameras benefit - Dan stops himself from responding, aside from a pointed “Look-“ before he cuts himself off, which is probably a good thing, but he does pause momentarily. Phil can’t resist one more comment:  
  
“Real life butterfingers!” he says, loud enough to be heard clearly.  
  
Dan’s response to _that_ definitely _won’t_ be included in the video. Even if they are both laughing by the time he finishes it.  
  
He stops laughing- stops moving at all, in fact, when he gets down to the wooden floor, clearly hesitant to approach and see what damage has been done. It’s only when Phil calls down, promising to pay for any repairs that he moves towards the phone, temporarily blocking Phil’s (and the camera’s) view as he reaches down, picks it up, turning back around as he inspects the side that landed face-down on the floor.  
  
“Phil… There’s no damage”  
  
“No bloody way! Are you _sure_?!” Phil can’t help but sound disbelieving, already resigned to paying the repair fee at the Apple store on their way home later that day.  
  
“None. it’s fine!” He holds up the miraculously unscathed phone, which lights up as he lifts it. The screen looks fine, from a distance, as Phil squints down at it, but surely-  
  
He watches as Dan fiddles with the phone, can hear as he starts playing some music, before it quickly stops. His own phone buzzes, and he answers, seeing Dan has raised his to his ear.  
  
“Can you hear me okay?” he whispers, and Phil hears his affirmative response drifting up - clearly the speakerphone still works too.

He’s a bit confused as to why Dan places his phone back on the ground next to him, ‘til he calls up “Okay - film me again for a minute” - clearly, he doesn’t want the worry and the stress that was so obvious the first time he picked up the phone in the video.  
  
It’s not long before Dan re-joins him back on the balcony, insisting on filming something quick on his phone, to check the camera works (it does) before demanding they go inside “before one of us falls off this bloody thing” (they don’t.)  
  
Laughing and joking together, they head inside to see about lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! Yup! Two fics in two days. Who am I, 2016 me? :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! If you did, or if you want to shout at me for putting Dan in a sulk at the beginning, you can track me down on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DryCerealThief) or [Tumblr](https://drycerealthief.tumblr.com) \- or via the comments here.
> 
> Might not be the only thing I write about from last night's video, but this just popped into my head and demanded to be written today.


End file.
